Underground networks of fiber optic cables, coaxial cables, electrical wires and the like are generally protected by multi-duct or multichannel conduit systems. Examples of such conduit systems are found in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,881 to Byun, U.S. Pat. No. 6,774,311 to Byun, U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,890 to De Meo et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,593 to Fochler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,864 to Conti et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,304 to Quistorff.
This document relates to a new and improved multi-duct assembly with prepositioned innerducts freely received within a central lumen of a continuous outer conduit. Advantageously, the assembly may be utilized to more efficiently and effectively complete an underground multichannel conduit installation.